flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Requests/Archive 4
You want to join one of our Clans or Tribes? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cat's name, rank, personality, appearance, history, and their family! Good luck, and have fun! You may join with Kittypets, DarkClan, ScorchClan, FlameClan, Loners & Rogues, Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes and Tribe Of Falling Stars cats on this page. FlameClan queen and kit positions are closed at this time. Archives'': ''1, 2, 3 ---- Silverflight Gender: female Rank: warrior Appearance: Striped grey tabby with dazzling sea-blue eyes History: Found wandering abandoned as a kit but was taken in by the clan Personality: Sweet and gentle to friends, but always prepared to fight for those she loves or what she believes is right 20:46, October 5, 2015 (UTC) -Starry Accepted, please post at the bottom next time c: --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze Fireblaze Gender: male Appearance: orange and gray cat. Rank: Young Warrior Personality: kind and clear-sighted but grouchy and sneaky. History: Was born early and almost died his father was killed when he was an apprentice. And was named after him. Family: Grayheart (Mother) Whiteblaze (Father) Wolfclaw (Oldest Sibling) Foxnose (Older Sibling) Approved, please post at the bottom next time please C: --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern Brightfern Gender:Female Group:FlameClan Appearance:White she-cat with ginger ears and blue eyes History:Normal FlameClan history:kit,apprentice,warrior Rank:Young Warrior Family:TBA Other:None --Bluestar340 Approved! You may make her page, add her into the allegiance, and start roleplaying on FlameClan/Roleplay!Stormstar 00:47, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Violet Violet Gender:Female Apprearance:Gray she-cat with streaks of purplish gray and stone gray/blue eyes History:Loner Rank:Loner Family:Unknown Other:None --~Patchfeather~ Accepted! Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 00:10, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm Fernstorm Gender:Male Apprearance:Fluffy yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a lighter underbelly, muzzle and paws History:Kit, Apprentice, Warrior Rank: Warrior Family: Unknown Other:None ~Patchfeather~ Approved --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 19:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hollymoon Hollymoon- Black and white she cat with broad shoulders and sapphire blue eyes Gender: Female History: Kit, apprentice Rank: Warrior Family: Mother: Nightleaf Father: Crowfoot Sister: Sunstorm Brothers: Tinywhisker and Littlestep Other: none --xXHollytuftxX 23:57, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Accepted, you may add her into the allegiance, create her page, and begin roleplaying.Stormstar 00:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Whisper Whisper Gender: Female History: Kit, Loner/Rogue Rank: Loner/Rogue Family: mother: Fallencloud Father: Hollow Sister: Willow Other: none ~Patchfeather~ Accepted.Stormstar 00:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Silverwhisper Silverwhisper Gender: Female History : Kit, Apprentice, Warrior Rank: Queen Family: mom: Duskfeather dad: Nighthawk kits: Mistlekit, Leapkit, and Tuftkit Other: none --Holly Please sign with your signature next time, Approved.Stormstar 02:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually, her name is Ripplestream. Hollydove That's fine, but again, please use make 4 ~'s (in a row) to sign with your signature, so we know who you are. Please see our Rules for help, and you make your character and add her into FlameClan. Stormstar 02:20, October 1, 2015 (UTC) My sig only works on the Warriors wiki. It comes out like this: ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever. She looks like this: I should be able to fix it, no worries. Anyways, she's already accepted, so you do not need to add anything else to this page. If you have any further question, feel free to message me or another admin.Stormstar 02:24, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Moontail Moontail- Seal Point Siamese she cat with sapphire blue eyes and broad shoulders Gender- Female History: Kit, Apprentice Rank: Queen family: Mom-Nightfang Dad- Woodpelt Kits- Whisperkit, Lakekit, Flamekit Other: none --xXHollytuftxX 13:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Approved.Stormstar 20:06, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Mistlekit Mistlekit Gender: Female History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Other: none Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Leapkit Leapkit Gender: Male History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep Other: none - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Tuftkit Tuftkit Gender: Tom History : Kit Rank: Kit Family: mom: Ripplestream dad: Barkstep Other: none - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved, kits don't need to be placed here to join. ;) Stormstar 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Flamescreech Flamescreech Gender:tom Rank:warrior Family: unknown. Other:None When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 04:00, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Approved.Stormstar 04:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Barkstep Barkstep Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Family: mate-Ripplestream kits-Mistlekit, Leapkit, Tuftkit Other: None - ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever Approved.Stormstar 17:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Raccoontail Raccoontail Gender: tom Rank: Warrior Family: Unknown Other: Unknown A10 (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC)A10 Accepted. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:04, October 4, 2015 (U Frozendapple Gender: Female Name: Frozendapple Rank: Queen Family: Mom- Moonshine Dad- Sunshine Sister- Lightstorm Brother- Littleflight Other: None Accepted --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:23, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Skyheart Gender: Female Name: Skyheart Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Frozendapple Dad- Unknown Sister- Moonpelt Other: None Accepted :3 If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 20:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Eclipseshade Gender: Female Name: Eclipseshade Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Dusksong Dad- Flamepelt Sister- Galaxysong Brother- Thornstorm xXHollytuftxX 13:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Approved, please use header 2 so we can actually edit underneath the headers.Stormstar 20:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Icestream Gender: Female Name: Icestream Rank: Warrior Family: Mother- Skyheart Dad- unknown Sister- Nightsong Brother- Rockpelt Nightsong Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Family: Mother-Skyheart Dad-unknown Brother- Rockpelt Aureolering Gender: Female Rank: FlameClan Warrior Appearance: A blindingly white she-cat with honey-golden eyes and soft fur smelling as if it were perfumed. Personality: Though precious this beauty may be, she is no sweet little pearl! She's snappish, argumentative, and ever in the mood for a fight... even if she doesn't always win them. She isn't always the best hunter due to her white pelt, and may StarClan beware her complaints when she misses the prey. But in the midst of her negative traits, she has also fierce loyalty to her clan and leader, and will protect it with her life. She has an unwavering desire to serve her clan, even to the point of obsession, but is undoubtedly one cat you can always trust with your life. However... If toms want to win her over, they'll find that within a beauty is a beast! History: As a young kit, Aureolering lived with a mother and father who only valued her for her beauty. They hardly even loved her, and she grew up thinking she was only worth her good looks, and otherwise was just a piece of trash. This thought sent her into a deep depression, slowing her growth enough to worry the leader themselves. Once discovering the parents' opinion on their young kit, the leader placed Aureolering in the care of a clan queen until she was old enough to be apprenticed. At that time, she was given a mentor who was sharp-tongued and extremely gruff. The leader thought the gruff mentor would help Aureolering become rid of her shyness and toughen her up. And, true to form, Aureolering ended up being one of the most snappish and toughest cats in the clan! Family: Cloudshadow- Foster Mother, Darkspots- Former Father, Roseheart- Former Mother Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 04:46, October 10, 2015 (UTC) All requests on this page (this and the ones above) are accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Duskstripe/paw Duskstripe/paw Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Appearance: Duskstripe/paw is a muscular, light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his body. He has stunning green eyes and a long slender tail. Personality: Duskpaw has a loveable personality and even though he's only an apprentice, he tries his best during training even if he goofs off sometimes. He is very competitive when someone challenges him and often accepts. He can also be quiet stubborn and caring but seems to manage fine. As a kit, he is very serious but somehow is going to find a friend. History: Really no history because I need some family members in FC. :/ Family: Open to anyone whose having a kit or something. I can move him down to a kit and start there. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:20, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted!Stormstar 01:29, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewflower Gender: Feamle Rank: Warrior Appearance: Dewflower is a broad shouldered she-cat, she has bright blue eyes with blue gray fur. Approved - however, please use Header Two (two of + on either side0 next time, you have been told this already. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormwing Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Appearance: Stormwing is a dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a muscular build which is coated in medium-length fur. History: Born and raised in FlameClan. Family:Unknown Other: None 22:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Metta Gender: Agender - goes by male/neutral pronouns Rank: Spike Appearance: Metta is a black cat with icy blue eyes. History: Born a rogue, joined DarkClan as a whisker. Family: Unknown Other: None 22:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:32, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru Gender: Female Rank: Trainee Appearance: Dark red tabby she-cat with amber eyes History: Parents disowned her, came to Darkclan when she was 4 moons. Family: Chika and Hachirou Other: None Accepted. 17:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Napsta Gender: Agender (They pronouns) Rank: Rogue Appearance: White cat with black patches circling both eyes, a black tail-tip, and icy blue eyes. History: Raised as a rogue in an abandoned barn with his parents, aunts, uncles, and his two cousins. Was separated from his family after a flood washed the barn away. Family: Metta, Madison Other: None 20:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Madison Gender: Agender (They pronouns) Rank: Rogue Appearance: light brown tabby cat with amber eyes History: Raised as a rogue in an abandoned barn with his parents, aunts, uncles, and his two cousins. Was separated from his family after a flood washed the barn away. Family: Metta, Napsta Other: Nicknamed "Madie" 20:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. (And you don't have to do parents unless they're in a certain Clan that you want them to join). 20:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Iapetus Gender: Male Group: Loner History: Formerly of DarkClan, fled after his brother Pallas was killed. Family:Charon(Mother),Jupiter(father),Pallas(brother),Sirius(other brother), Europa(sister) Appearance:Dark gray with white muzzle and paws Cloudflight and Sunpaw 23:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Mercedes Gender: Female Rank: DarkClan Trainee Appearance: Small, delicate honey-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes. Personality: Shy, sweet and unusually kind for a DarkClan cat. History: In an unknown accident, Mercedes' mother wound up dead, and her father was unable to care for her. In a final act of desperation, he plead with the DarkClan leader to care for Mercedes, and she has lived there ever since. Family: No known family except her mother, who is dead, and her father, who may or may not be alive. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! 21:32, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Redcloud and Scarletclaw i have no idea if i'm supposed to do two separate things but :Redcloud: ::Gender: Male ::Desc.: Red tabby and white tom with blue-green eyes ::Personality: (i have a 2,000+ word personality already typed up so uh) basically he's super sweet and takes everyone's feelings into account, he's sensitive, loving, caring, and a wonderful leader. (i really don't want to go further into detail bc i have a full one typed out already.) ::Clan: ScorchClan :Scarletclaw ::Gender: Female ::Desc.: Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::Personality: pretty chill most of the time, but easily angered. Good leader, very understanding, though sometimes can't communicate that well, as she's very passive aggressive. ::Clan: ScorchClan :History (for both): Redcloud was born a loner named Patrick, and grew up with his very best friend, Scarletclaw (formerly called Kyra). The two grew up wandering around the loner's and rogues territory, eventually joining ScorchClan, deciding it was time the two settled down so they could start a family, and keep them safe. 23:51, 10/19/2015 Accepted. 23:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Rex hehhhahahahhahaahahaaaaaaaaa my heritage <3 Gender: male Desc: brownish German Rex Persona: Rex is an energetic tom that is usually nice (which is unusual for a DC cat..), but when you anger him, he rants and rants and rants. Clan: DarkClan ONE OTHER THING: Instead of Jayheart, can Rex go on the journey? PLEEEEAASSEEEE IT WOULD BE PERFECT What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 14:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. About that thing, ask Whiskers or Blazey, I'm not running it. c: --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:14, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Streamtail Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Clan: FlameClan --Holly Approved, but please use Header 2 for the name, and sign. 20:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Reed and Willow :Reed: ::Gender: Female ::Rank: Spike ::Desc.: smokey tabby she-cat ::Personality: super smart, relaxed, supportive of willow's explosive arguments (basically she sits back and watches her friend rip other cats a new one). sometimes she lets it go too far, and cats get hurt. ::Clan: DarkClan :Willow ::Gender: Female ::Rank: Spike ::Desc.: silver tabby she-cat ::Personality: pretty chill most of the time. doesn't take crap from others, and will argue until she's "blue in the face", as the saying goes. doesn't know her own strength. ::Clan: DarkClan :History (for both): basically they're best friends, and the perfect duo. They met when they were 17 moons old, and have been together ever since. idk what else to write 22:13, 10/21/2015 i hate to be that person but i've seen admins online, can this please be approved? i conformed to your heterosexual rules in order to have them. if i'm gonna be ignored based on wanting gay chararacters/being a gay person wanting gay characters to reflect who i am, i'm audi. sorry for being a complete jerk, but this is discrimination 00:19, 10/23/2015 Accepted... 00:43, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Shadowclaw :Gender: Male :Rank: Warrior :Desc.: grey and white tom :Personality: hella laid back, pretty friendly, but pretty violent when angry or otherwise upset. he's totally ok with twolegs, despite never being a kittypet, and will approach them so he can be pet; he never gets taken by them, because as soon as he's recieved the attention he wants, he hisses, bites, and lightly claws the twolegs. he's careful not to hurt them too badly, so they don't chase him/capture him. within the clan, he's known for being really good with kits and young apprentices; he's definitely a very paternal tom. (i could keep going) :History: Born and raised in the Clan; got his warrior name when he was 14 moons old, because he requested extra time to become a better fighter. He was given the opportunity, and later earned the -claw suffix, signifying his excellent battle skills. he's based on my pet cat, shadow, lmao 23:30, 10/28/2015 Accepted. 23:33, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw Gender: Female Rank: Apprentice Clan: Scorchclan Description: Fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes Personality: Kind, quiet, gentle, and loyal. --Bluestar340 (My sig still doesn't work) Approved. 23:41, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Ryewhisker Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Clan: Scorchclan Description: pretty mink molly Personality: rather pleasant, talkative, laid back — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 15:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Snailfrost Gender: Female Rank: Warrior Clan: Scorchclan Description: tortie molly Family: Fireface (mate - will make later) Personality: sassy, popular, chatty, pleasnt — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 15:57, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Both approved, please don't make cats without permission. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 17:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkspirit Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Clan: FlameClan Description: black tom Family: Spidernose (sister), Grayfrost (sister), Palefern (half sister) Note: All will be made later on. Personality: laid back, hates swimming, chatty — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 13:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! 19:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Fireface Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Clan:ScorchClan Description: ginger tabby tom Personalty: easy going, chatty — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 13:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! 19:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Light that Fades in Daylight (Light) Gender: Male Rank: Sharpclaw Clan:The Falling Stars Description: ginger tabby tom Personalty: laid back, player, egotistic — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 14:05, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! 19:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Brambleface Gender: Male Rank: Former Medicine Cat Clan: Dark Forest Description: lanky black tom Personality: laid back at times, snappy, hates having friends — Ryewhisker 14:08, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! 19:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Lizard that Lays in Sun :Gender: Male :Rank: Softpaw :Faction: The Falling Stars :Desc: silver tabby tom :History: grew up in group. is currently 9 moons old, having started his training a moon ago. i love cats named lizard- aight. also, hes a huge douche. like the word i want to use to describe him i cant on here (asdfghjkl; why) 19:22, 11/1/2015 lizard child is accepted. 19:22, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Tipcloud :Gender: Female :Rank: Medicine Cat :Faction: ScorchClan :Desc: calico she-cat :History: she grew up in the clan, and was formerly a warrior before she became a medicine cat after Tigerheart's disappearance. :Personality: + charming, clever, independent, secure. o sarcastic, stern, tough, obedient to some degree - arrogant, blunt, cynical, impatient, self-indulgent. she's a small angry child and i love the idea of her so far 23:22, 11/1/2015 Approved c: 23:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Brambleshade :Gender: Female :Rank: Warrior :Faction: DarkClan :Desc: Gray mottle tabby with a small scar on her back and green eyes I know, complex :History: Grew up in the group. Currently 13 moons old and is short tempered, hot-headed, and stubborn. Heu, I know its my Username; I just want to try out a new character with a name im used too. 23:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Accepted c: 23:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Frostshade Gender:Female Rank:Warrior Faction:FlameClan Desc:Whie cat with gray spots and green eyes History: Grew up as a lonar ad moved to FlameClan [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. 00:36, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Miststream :Gender: Female :Rank: Warrior :Faction: Tribe of Falling Stars :Description: Light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and dark green eyes :History: Born living with a mother and sister, then was stranded and grew up alone. Miststream eventually found the tribe and now lives with them as a warrior. Thanks! C: -- User:Miststream | my talk Accepted! :D 00:53, November 3, 2015 (U Mistpaw ' Gender : Female Rank: Medicine Cats Apprentice ( if thats taken Apprentice) Description: Silvery She-Cat with darker stripes and Light blue eyes History: She was born during a badger attack so the badger took her mom and dads life. She had no siblings as she grew up. she never saw her mom but she had heard her voice just before she died Extra: Picture Please sign with your signature, and I believe the medicine cat apprentice is already taken. Approved, please pick a new mentor and message me it. 04:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Adele Gender: Female Rank: Loner Description: pointed molly History: Is Unknown — Ryewhisker 14:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. 14:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Frank Gender: Male Rank: DarkClan Spike (i think) Description: gray tom with white patches — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine 20:15, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Flamepelt Gender: Female Rank: Warrior, happy to be a queen if you ever need one Description of pelt: Orange tabby with a scar running down right fore-leg History: Normal Flameclan history approved, please do not add a queen. (and show me respect, please) "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:56, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaypaw Gender:Male Rank: Apprentice (Needs a mentor) Description: dilute ginger tabby tom History: Same as littermates (normal history) Family: Violetpaw (sister) — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 14:06, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart Gender:Female Rank: Warrior Description: pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes History:Kit, Apprentice, Warrior Clan: FlameClan [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Both of these above requests are accepted C: --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:07, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Ragnvaldr, Furiosa and Lawless :Ragnvaldr: ::Gender: Male ::Rank: Spike ::Description: Smoke tabby tom. ::Personality: Basically super loyal, big tough guy that has a soft side when around the right characters. Wants to rule the world kinda vibe but can't do it without his two friends by his side. idk how to describe him?? he and the other two are based off of my flight rising dragons ::Clan: DarkClan :Furiosa: ::Gender: Female ::Description: Torbie molly with amber eyes. ::Rank: Spike ::Personality: Complete and utter pain in the butt. She does what she wants when she wants too. Doesn't like rules all that much. Follows Ragnvaldr around to support him because she doesn't want him getting hurt. ::Clan: DarkClan :Lawless: ::Gender: Female ::Description: Silver tabby molly. ::Rank: Spike ::Personality: The voice of reason. Sits and watches when fights happen. Doesn't like fighting or violence all that much. Has a sense of class to her. ::Clan: DarkClan :History (for the trio): They all roughly met around the same time. Rags is the oldest and joined their little group. He convinced them that they would all be great and would rule the world (in a hypothetical sense). So they all packed up and blended into DarkClan. Furiosa is the second oldest, while Lawless is the smoll child. : 08:59 Wed Nov 11 squad is approved. 21:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Scott & Hope :Scott: ::Gender: Male ::Description: brown tabby tom ::Rank: Loner ::Personality: really intelligent; thief, but with good intentions. :Hope: ::Gender: Female ::Description: black she-cat ::Rank: Loner ::Personality: really intelligent; daughter of cats tested in labs. pretty screwed up mentally because of this. yes, i am ant-man trash 01:49, 11/13/2015 approved --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow A golden tabby she cat Rank past loner present Warrior Clan Flameclan Personality kind 04:15, November 14, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Asphendawn A black tom Flameclan Wise Family: unknown 03:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Rubblelegs A gray tom Scorchclan Loyal Family Unknown 03:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Bramblespiral A white she-cat Clan Darkclan Hateful Family Unknown 03:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow All of your cats are accepted. 16:08, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Eelheart :Eelheart ::Gender: Male ::Description: Smoke tabby and white ::Rank: Warrior ::Personality: Pretty daring, reckless and has spent a lot of time healing his injuries. Down to earth as well and is also a little insecure about himself. ::Clan: FlameClan when u watch too much jackass 4 an assignment 04:14 Sun Nov 15 Accepted. 16:08, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brian Gender: Male Description: Light brown tom with black stripes, blue eyes, and white paws and a white chest. Personality: Smart, loyal, somewhat reckless, headstrong Clan: Loner History: Brian was born to two unnamed cats and his father left so he never knew him. His mother wanted him to go and start a life on his own ad to meet others so that's what he went to do. --Bluestar340 'cepted. Gryffindor 23:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Rose Petal That Glides In The Wind A silver she cat with Gray paws with Icy blue eyes Personality a loyal and caring cat Clan Tribe Of The Falling Stars Rank Sharpclaw ~ Shorewillow Accepted, please use heading 2 (this can be done by doing (cat name here) ) next time. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 23:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shore A ginger she cat with blue eyes Personality friendly Clan Kittypet History Shore was born in the wild but her parents died and she decided to live with housefolk and she has lived with them ever since ~ Shorewillow Willow A silver she cat with white paws Personality always sees the bright side of everything Clan Loner History Willow hates fighting but loves hunting she was once a Kittypet but decided to leave her twoleg ~ Shorewillow Hi! So first off, are you sure you are going to be able to handle all the cats you're creating? You've made quite a few so far and have only roleplayed one, so if you feel like you can manage all these, go ahead! Also, you gave me hardly any information. Could you elaborate on the personality? You didn't even give a history, so could you do that? Thanks! Gryffindor 23:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Approved, please make sure you can keep up with all your cats. Gryffindor 02:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Calliopekit Names:Calliopekit/paw/heart Description: calico molly with green eyes Rank: Kit (possibly a future med cat???) Gender:Female Clan: ScorchClan Personality: Bitter, Patient, Hates Water Note:She is most likely to die while an mca — Ryewhisker 20:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Accepted, but please message the MC'S owner to see if they're okay with it. 22:30, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Dapplekit, Scarletkit, & Ospreykit :Dapplekit Age: 6 moons old Description: ticked gray tabby molly Rank:Kit, Apprentice (very soon) Clan:FlameClan Family:None History:Unknown Currently (most likely do personal story on all three) :Scarletkit Age: 6 moons old Description: pretty ginger and white tabby molly Rank: Kit (same as Dapple) Clan:FlameClan :Ospreykit Age: 6 moons old Description: tabby and white tom Rank: Kit (same as Scarlet and Dapple) Clan:FlameClan — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw, FlameClan kit positions are closed at the moment, so I have to say that these kits cannot be accepted for the meantime. Unless they're in another Clan, I don't think this can be allowed, otherwise this will have to wait. Sorry! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:55, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Bloompaw Description: brown and white she-cat Age: 6 moons Clan: ScorchClan Rank: Apprentice [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon Desription: brown and white tabby she-cat Age: 9 moons Rank: Trainee Clan: DarkClan [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Both of yours are approved, Patch, but do you mind if you rename Talon? We already have a Talon in DarkClan, and it would be confusing if there were to be two. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Piperflight, Fawnpaw, Oakpaw Piperflight: :Desc.: tall, lanky, black-and-white tom :Age: 14 moons :Rank: newly-named warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: Piper's descended from a long line of Clan cats, and before that, highly-regarded and respected loners. He carries on his family's builds and tendencies for long tails, so there's no doubt who's kid he is. He's not so great at fighting or hunting, but his long tail and slender build allows for him to be quite agile, swift, and balanced, so he makes up for his lack of brute force. Piper was raised spoiled, so he can be a bit snobby at times, and doesn't have a grasp on what cats from outside of ScorchClan deal with. Despite this, he's easy to befriend and is very laid-back, cool, and confident. He has severe reactions to catnip, and on more than one occasion he's been found in catnip bushes groggy, slurring his words, and hecka high, but he's trying to cut back. Fawnpaw: :Desc.: slender ruddy abyssinian molly :Age: 10 moons :Rank: apprentice :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: born to second-generation ScorchClan cats, both of whom were descended from strong kittypet lines. Her littermate is Oakpaw, and the two are a bit distant as siblings, due to Fawn's close friendship with Piperflight, who's taken on the role of a sibling in her life. She's pretty clever, and is a fantastic hunter, but tends to find difficulty in reading others' emotions. Oakpaw: :Desc.: slender sorrel abyssinian molly :Age: 10 moons :Rank: apprentice :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: born to second-generation ScorchClan cats, both of whom were descended from strong kittypet lines. Unlike Fawnpaw, her littermate, Oakpaw has struggled to fit in well with the Clan's social sphere. She speaks with her parent's accents due to poor socialization early on, and is extremely jealous of Fawnpaw's relationship with Piperflight. Oak is brilliant compared to her sister in developing tactics and reading others, and can be quite manipulative when she wants to be. 22:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) All three are accepted. 22:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Elmpaw :Desc.: fluffy black and white smokey tom with pale green eyes :Age: 9 moons :Rank: apprentice :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: he's super chill until you do something to piss him off, like mouth off to a superior/she-cat. he's very protective of his pals, oakpaw, fawnpaw, and piperflight, even though he's younger than them; he's very paternal. he's competitive, but level-headed and certainly not a poor sport. he's witty and quick-thinking. he can be passive-aggressive bc he doesn't like being straight-up rude, but often this roundabout way of asserting himself gets him in trouble. his fam, like his two apprentice pals, is filled with quite a bit of kittypet blood; he's of norwegian forest cat descent, and is therefore pretty darn big. he was born and raised in the clan, to two unknown cats, whom he probably has a strong bond with. (i'll make them later) a smol son. 22:34, 11/21/2015 Accepted. 22:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Duskheart, Quailheart, and Lightningclaw Duskheart :Desc.: brown and white mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes :Age: 34 moons :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: born as a loner, eventually abandoned by his family and met up with two other loners who he decided to travel with. They went to a Clan where they changed their names to Clan ones, but decided they didn't like the way that Clan operates and left. He's extremely selfless and does his best to make every cat happy, and he's very passionate about things he loves. He's a pacifist, and although his fighting skills are great, he won't use them unless necessity arises. He's very friendly, easy to get to know, and fiercely overprotective of his loved ones which include his mate and his best friends. Quailheart :Desc.: brown and white tabby molly with green eyes :Age: 30 moons :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: born as a loner, decided to leave her family when she didn't like the way they were treating her. Met up with two loners and decided to travel with them, and they went to a Clan where they changed their names to Clan ones, but decided they didn't like the way that Clan operates and left. She's extremely reserved and doesn't speak unless spoken to. She's creative, loving, and nurturing to the cats she cares about, and fiercely protective of the ones she loves. She can be hard to get to know and tends to be quite passive aggressive. She's Duskheart's mate. Lightningclaw :Desc.: white tom with green eyes :Age: 32 moons :Clan: ScorchClan :Personality/History/Fam: born as a loner, and he was cast out by his parents because he was always the black sheep of his family. In his travels, he met up with two loners and decided to travel with them, and they went to a Clan where they changed their names to Clan ones, but decided they didn't like the way that Clan operates and left. His personality is similar to Quailheart's, he's extremely reserved and antisocial, hating being around a lot of other cats. He's very good at fighting, but struggles with hunting because of his stark white pelt. He's excitable when he's around cats he's comfortable with, and can be inappropriate at times, but he's all around lovable and very close to the cats he's most comfortable around. He can be easy to make friends with, but he doesn't trust easily. 20:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. 20:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Adolf and Ryder Adolf :Desc.: tortoiseshell tom :Age: 42 moons :Rank: Spike :Clan: DarkClan :Personality/History/Fam: Adolf was born a loner and lived as a loner for the first year of his life, but slowly grew to dislike ScorchClan and FlameClan, for having such prime territory. He officially switched his views to that of a rogue about half a year after first meeting the clans, and headed to the east to try and find his own land. Although he didn't find territory rich enough to suit his needs, Adolf did discover a few clowders of cats, and befriended Ryder during his stay with her family. His ambitious attitude attracts a small group of other cats to follow him, and briefly he is considered a leader as he takes his clowder into the mountains. Unfortunately, disaster strikes, and all the cats die, except Ryder, who he makes sure to ensure the safety of. He later returns to the region and upon discovering DarkClan, joins. Ryder :Desc.: seal mink-and-white she-cat :Age: 21 moons :Rank: Spike :Clan: DarkClan :Personality/History/Fam: Ryder was born in a small, obscure clowder in the middle of nowhere. Like the rest of her family, she has remarkably obscene reactions to catmint, and like the rest of her family, she begins to partake in the use of it just for pleasure instead of as a medicine. Ryder's build allows her to become one of the fastest cats known to the neighboring regions, and she becomes a sort of mini-celebrity. Adolf comes to stay with her loner, and the two take immediate interest in each other despite their age gap. She joins his small clowder, and is the only cat besides him to survive the mountain fiasco. The two travel to the region where Adolf was born, and decide to join DarkClan. 03:09, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Vahva Desc: handsome golden tabby tom with blue eyes Rank: DarkClan Warrior Persona: (he likes Sierra JoAnn lol) he is brave and a strong warrior. He believes in like his version of the "divine right of the kings" of DarkClan (altho since they don't have kings that part would be changed lol but whatever) Family: dead History: he was born in ScorchClan, but DarkClan kidnapped him as a young kit. He has no memory of this. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 15:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Could you give some more detail please? Also, just to make sure, Rex is still going on the quest? Gryffindor 15:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Yuss Rex is still questing for the seven castles (lol jk but seriously he is still in the quest) this guy is just my "beginning" in DarkClan bc I never really had many cats there. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 16:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it's a bit unlikely that cats would know about kings, but accepted all the same. Gryffindor 16:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Y'don't ge' it do ya. He believes in total monarchy in his own way, bc cats DON'T know about kings. He believes leaders should have total control of their Clan. He's a loyalist. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.'']] 16:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives